RPN-9 program schedule
As the majority TV network flagship of the young and those who refuse to grow old, Radio Philippines Network (RPN) is the most competitive broadcast network in the country and also the general entertainment station for the millennials ranging from the U.S. imports to the Filipino-made homegrown programs, with some sports programs (led by the MBA), news and public affairs, children's programs, cartoons, animes, telenovelas, movies and home shopping (TV Shop). RPN is the millennial TV network to regain its glory and also the No. 5 station in terms of ratings that has enjoyed the best of shows: the weekend broadcast of the MBA games, animes like Pokemon, Dragon Ball Super and Kirarin Revolution, children's programs ranging from Barney & Friends to Sesame Street, favorite cartoons like The Powerpuff Girls and Ben 10, the hottest dramas ranging from Mexican telenovelas to the local teleseryes, the hottest U.S. TV series like Riverdale, the reality game show Survivor and MacGyver, and original local programs such as Ronda 9, Newswatch, E-Extra, Kabarkada Break the Bank, Batibot, Student Canteen, Penpen de Sarapen, Happy Chie, One Sound, Wattpad Presents, Kwarta o Kahon, Boses Tinig Pinoy, Gag Kulit and Donnalyn, plus Tagalized movies such as Kabarkada Box Office, Satuday Night Blockbusters and Sunday's Big Event (movies, specials and concerts). RPN also have its own falgship AM station DZKB Radyo Ronda. Under the footprints of the ABS-3 satellite, covering 20 countries in the Asia-Pacific region. All of your favorite Kabarkada shows from RPN can also be viewed anywhere in the country and around the world through its online home, www.rpn9.com, the website for the people all over the globe can watch real-time, live streaming for free. In it's aim to be Kabarkada Mo, RPN invites you to be a partner in the worldwide airing of the best in entertainment, news and public affairs and sports programs. RPN is proud of the fact that it is a network unafraid to take chances and be in step with the changing trends of the television landscape. Schedule 'Weekdays (Metro Manila)' Morning *4:25 am - Station Message: Sign On *4:30 am - Newswatch (replay) *5 am - Mikee in the Morning (LIVE) *7:30 am - Tutok Tulfo Reload (LIVE) *9 am - Sesame Street (in HD) *9:30 am - Batibot (in HD) *10 am - TV Shop *11 am - Wholesome Meals, Better Life (in HD) *11:30 am - Ronda Ngayon (LIVE) Afternoon *12 nn - Student Canteen (LIVE) (in HD) *1:30 pm - Kabrakada Box Office *3 pm - **Mon-Wed & Fri: TV Shop **Thurs: Survivor: Island of the Idols (in HD) (live via satellite) *4 pm - Evergreen (in HD) *4:30 pm - Lingkod Bayan (LIVE) *5:15 pm - Youth Kada (in HD) *5:45 pm - Du30 on Duty (in HD) Primetime *6 pm - E-Extra (LIVE) *6:30 pm - Ronda 9 (LIVE) *7:30 pm - Kabarkada Break the Bank (LIVE) (in HD) *8:30 pm - Anna Fuerte (in HD) *9 pm - La Vecina (in HD) *9:30 pm - Where Stars Land (in HD) *10 pm - **Mon: Riverdale (Tagalog dub) (in HD) **Tue: Arrow (Tagalog dub) (in HD) **Wed: Supergirl (Tagalog dub) (in HD) **Thurs: Survivor: Island of the Idols (in HD) (primetime telecast) **Fri: MacGyver (2016 revival) (Tagalog dub) (in HD) *11 pm - One Sound (in HD) *11:30 pm - Newswatch (LIVE) *12 mn - **Mon: Uswag Pinas (in HD) **Tue: Politics as Usual with Pia Hontiveros (in HD) **Wed: Tell the People (in HD) **Thurs: On the Record (in HD) **Fri: SME GO, Powered by Go Negosyo (in HD) *12:30 am on Mondays to Thursdays and 1 am on Fridays - TV Shop *2 am - Station Message: Sign Off 'Weekdays (Regional)' Morning *4:25 am - Station Message: Sign On *4:30 am - Newswatch (replay) *5 am - Mikee in the Morning (LIVE) *7:30 am - Tutok Tulfo Reload (LIVE) *9 am - Sesame Street (in HD) *9:30 am - Batibot (in HD) *10 am - TV Shop *10:30 am - Evergreen (in HD) *11 am - Wholesome Meals, Better Life (in HD) *11:30 am - Ronda Ngayon (LIVE) Afternoon *12 nn - Student Canteen (LIVE) (in HD) *1:30 pm - Kabrakada Box Office *3 pm - **Mon-Wed & Fri: TV Shop **Thurs: Survivor: Island of the Idols (in HD) (live via satellite) *4 pm - Youth Kada (in HD) *4:30 pm - Lingkod Bayan (LIVE) *5:15 pm - RPN Regional Newscasts **Ronda 12 Amianan (RPN Baguio) (in HD) **Ronda 10 Bicol (RPN Iriga) (in HD) **Ronda 8 Hiligaynon (RPN Bacolod) (in HD) **Ronda 9 Bisaya (RPN Cebu) (in HD) **Ronda 5 Northern Mindanao (RPN Cagayan de Oro) (in HD) **Ronda 9 Dabaw (RPN Davao) (in HD) **Ronda 5 Chavacano (RPN Zamboanga) (in HD) *5:45 pm - Du30 on Duty (in HD) Primetime *6 pm - E-Extra (LIVE) *6:30 pm - Ronda 9 (LIVE) *7:30 pm - Kabarkada Break the Bank (LIVE) (in HD) *8:30 pm - Anna Fuerte (in HD) *9 pm - La Vecina (in HD) *9:30 pm - Where Stars Land (in HD) *10 pm - **Mon: Riverdale (Tagalog dub) (in HD) **Tue: Arrow (Tagalog dub) (in HD) **Wed: Supergirl (Tagalog dub) (in HD) **Thurs: Survivor: Island of the Idols (in HD) **Fri: MacGyver (2016 revival) (Tagalog dub) (in HD) *11 pm - One Sound (in HD) *11:30 pm - Newswatch (LIVE) *12 mn - **Mon: Uswag Pinas (in HD) **Tue: Politics as Usual with Pia Hontiveros (in HD) **Wed: Tell the People (in HD) **Thurs: On the Record (in HD) **Fri: SME GO, Powered by Go Negosyo (in HD) *12:30 am on Mondays to Thursdays and 1 am on Fridays - TV Shop *2 am - Station Message: Sign Off 'Saturday' Morning *5:27 am - Station Message: Sign On *5:30 am - Family Rosary Crusade (in HD) *6:30 am - Med Talk Health Talk (in HD) *7 am - Salaam TV (in HD) *7:30 am - Barney & Friends (Tagalog dub) *8 am - Newswatch Junior Edition *8:30 am - Pin Pin (Batibot's Chinese version) (in HD) *9 am - The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV series) (Tagalog dub) (in HD) *9:30 am - Ben 10 (2016 TV series) (Tagalog dub) (in HD) *10 am - Pokémon: Sun & Moon: Ultra Adventures (in HD) *10:30 am - Gundam Build Divers (in HD) *11 am - Penpen de Sarapen (in HD) Afternoon *12 nn - Student Canteen (LIVE) (in HD) *1:30 pm - Movie in the Making (in HD) *2 pm - 10 Playlist (in HD) *3 pm - MBA: Game 1 (LIVE) (in HD) Primetime *5 pm - MBA: Game 2 (LIVE) (in HD) *7 pm - That's My Hazel (in HD) *7:45 pm - Gag Kulit (in HD) *8:30 pm - Wattpad Presents (in HD) *10 pm - Tutok Erwin Tulfo: Weekend Edition (in HD) *10:45 pm - Saturday Night Blockbusters (in HD) *12:30 am - Newswatch Weekend (LIVE) *1 am - TV Shop *2 am - Station Message: Sign Off 'Sunday' Morning *4:57 am - Station Message: Sign On *5 am - The Key of David (in HD) *5:30 am - Shalom (in HD) *6:30 am - Sunday TV Mass (LIVE) (in HD) *7:30 am - Noddy, Toyland Detective (Tagalog dub) (in HD) *8 am - The Tom and Jerry Show (2014 TV series) (Tagalog dub) (in HD) *8:30 am - New Looney Tunes (Tagalog dub) (in HD) *9 am - Ben 10 (2016 TV series) (Tagalog dub) (in HD) *9:30 am - Dragon Ball Super (in HD) *10 am - Kirarin Revolution (in HD) *10:30 am - Daza's Kitchen (in HD) *11 am - Kwarta o Kahon (LIVE) (in HD) Afternoon *12:30 pm - Fanparty (LIVE) (in HD) *2 pm - Rod Nazario's In This Corner (in HD) Primetime *5 pm - MBA: Game 2 (LIVE) (in HD) *7 pm - Happy Chie (in HD) *8 pm - Boses Tinig Pinoy (in HD) *9 pm - Donnalyn (in HD) *10 pm - Sunday’s Big Event (in HD) *12 mn - Newswatch Weekend (LIVE) *12:30 am - TV Shop *2 am - Station Message: Sign Off :with RPN NewsBreak (from 10am, 11am, 4pm and 10pm). Also airs the special coverage from the government such as SONA, election and more from PTV-4. regional network center programs in the RPN provinces. :during sign-on and sign-off, RPN aired the healing prayers after the sign-on notice and before the sign-off notice. 'List of RPN talents' * Ate Maya (Kakki Teodoro) of Batibot * Kuya Fidel (Abner Delina) of Batibot * Koko Kwik-Kwak of Batibot * Mikee Agustin * Mykel Ong * Janeena Chan (born in April 6, 1993) * Carlo Lorenzo * Angelica Yap aka Ms. Pastillas Girl (lady banker and ATM of Kasama, Break the Bank) * Kelly dela Cruz * Ken Alfonso * Sophia Zionne Ferrer * Chienna Filomeno * Jazz Ocampo * Jasmine Curtis-Smith * Carl Guevara * Nonoy Zuñiga (judge of Boses Tinig Pinoy) * Aileen Papin (judge of Boses Tinig Pinoy) * John Nite (judge of Boses Tinig Pinoy) * Maureen Montagne * Seb Castro * Gianna Llanes * Dale Rossly Boses Tinig Pinoy'' finalists''' * Coleen Mangabat * Mhelrose Uy * Johanna Miranda, Jasper Arizabal and Phoebe Faye de Guzman * Jasmine Santos * Alex Soller * Gina Ventura, Christian Paul Torqueza and Erickson Paulo * Christopher Mendoza * Ian Mendoza * Ian Mark Corales, Drianne Paul Saberon, and Nina Claire Rivaca * Febra Sagarino and Rueda Haictin * Maretchen Vasquez and Esther Martinez MBA on RPN * Mon Liboro (play-by-play, 2013-present) * Richard del Rosario (play-by-play: 2013-present) * Judah Paolo (play-by-play: 2013-present) * Clarles Tiu (play-by-play: 2017-present) * Manny Dandan (game analysis: 2013-2016, play-by-play: 2016-present) * Danny Francisco (game analysis: 2013-present) * Sev Sarmenta (game analysis: 2013-present) * Ryan Gregorio (game analysis: 2014-present) * JC Cuadrado (game analysis: 2013-present) * Alfrancis Chua (game analysis: 2013-present) * Bianca Roque (sideline reporter: 2013-present) * Jessica Mendoza (sideline reporter: 2013-present) * Ina Ongsiako (born in 1992) (sideline reporter: 2018-present) * Sarah Carlos (sideline reporter: 2016-2018, 2019-present) * Former: * Chiqui Reyes (play-by-play: 2013-2016) * Mico Halili (play-by-play: 2015-2017) * Noel Zarate (play-by-play: 2013-15) * Kenneth Duremdes (play-by-play: 2013-15) * Jong Uichico (game analyst, 2013-16) * Jason Webb (game analysis: 2014-16) * Barry Pascua (game analysis: 2013-14) * Cerah Hernandez (sideline reporter: 2013-16) 'PROGRAMMING' :'''''Student Canteen :A pioneer noontime show for the youth made for high school, college and university students! :It's 12 high noon. Welcome to your Student Canteen! :Monday to Saturday 12:00nn - 1:30pm :Student Canteen marks the much-awaited return of the noontime arena on RPN as a revival of the pioneer noontime show of all time for the youth, hosted by Aaron Agassi, Angelo Ilagan, Lance Christopher and Marlann Flores, with co-hosts, Rhen Escaño, Jaco Benin, Clara Benin, Enzo Gallegos, Kim Ilagan, Mariz Rañeses, Zandra Summer, Arie Reyes, Miguel Estenzo and Luigi D'Avola. Get ready for an exciting change in your daily lunch time habit by capturing the youth audience and geared towards the young and yuppie markets as a hit among the student viewers made by the adolescent people and students in high school, college and university, Student Canteen is a phenomenal noontime musical variety show as a unique blend of contests, fun and games, musical performances and superb hosting that provides the template for noontime entertainment, with a youthful treatment, and segments which designed and produced by the students from high school, college and university. :Kabarkada Box Office :Monday to Friday 1:30pm - 3:00pm :Enjoy your daily source of your favorite movies everyday via Kabarkada Box Office, a perfect mix of Tagalized foreign flicks and animated movies from old and new. :Batibot :Monday to Friday 9:30am - 10:00am :Daily educational children's program teaching values and basic learnings for pre-school kids. Every parent today who grew up watching Batibot with its humor, muppets, live action and original music. :Youth Kada :Monday to Friday 5:30pm - 6:00pm :Don't fail to attend to your daily afternoon barkada on TV with Youth Kada. The youth-oriented show with a different twist for youngsters, promises to share the ideas, camaraderie and vibe of students and out-of-school-youth from different schools around the Metro. The show aims to encourage the youth, especially the students, to participate in various socio-civic activities and deliver awareness in the issues around our society and caters to our students and professionals. Students encourage other students to study. Professionals inspires the students. Hosted by Charlie Dizon, Jeric Gonzales, Ethan Salvador, Kaye Reyes, Samm Alvero, Roy Requejo, Ayra Mariano and Bruno Gabriel with a rest of Youth Kada squad, our students and yuppies. Recommended by the National Youth Commission, the Department of Education, the Commission on Higher Education and Duterte Youth as one of its locally-produced in house shows. :E-Extra :Your window to the entertainment news :The hottest... the latest... showbiz happening! :Monday to Friday 6:00pm - 6:30pm :E-Extra is RPN’s response for the need to provide its viewers a daily dose of entertaimment news. For the first time, a local program partners with one of the world’s leading entertainment news programs, E News, to bring you the latest in Hollywood showbiz scene. Furthermore, E-Extra covers the local and international entertainment industry and intriguing updates the latest about your favorite stars and celebrities, TV shows, movies, music and concerts and of course, everyone’s favorite, the gossip and blind items. The show uses both English and Filipino as their main language. E-Extra is anchored by an influencer, lifestyle blogger and television host Janeena Chan. :Kabarkada Break the Bank :Wanna win big in an instant? :Monday to Friday 7:30pm - 8:30pm :Kabarkada Break the Bank, the newest collaboration behind RPN and Endemol, is the newest and most interactive game show on TV, wherein viewers can choose from the 14 briefcases that may contain cash prizes ranging from P1 to P100,000. Created as a companion show to the global hit, Deal or No Deal, Break the Bank employs 14 suitcases containing cash prizes between one peso to over a hundred thousand pesos. Viewers can join by texting a suitcase number of their choice anytime of the day. During the show, the 'randomizer' picks a number and a lucky viewer is chosen from the lot and called on live TV. This is when the negotiation starts. But the experience does not end there. Everyday, Carlo Lorenzo is joined by the sophisticated and no-nonsense Lady Banker and her ATM (Automated Tension Machine) Angelica Yap aka Ms. Pastillas Girl, in dishing out exciting, unpredictable, and fun-filled episodes where lots of cash and prizes can be won by YOU -- wherever you are. :Get the Chance to win P 100,000. :To join text REG BANK (Name/age/gender/address) and send to 2929. Registration is free! To download text BANK (download number from 1-10) to 2929. Example BANK 10 and send to 2929. *P15 per download. Open to Globe, Smart, TM and Sun subscribers. :One Sound :Playing the hottest hits, the latest sounds and the top recording artists from around the world with VJ Jazz. :Monday to Friday 11:00pm - 11:30pm :The daily 30-minute interactive music show for the youth by offering the Top 40 and CHR music mixed with OPM to deliver the millennial sound for the young and hip, as part of the smash hit of smorgasbord of shows on :RPN. One Sound is hosted by VJ Jazz Ocampo, share her passion with the newest music as they take a glimpse of today's hottest, latest, freshest and coolest music videos for your favorite international and local artists every weekend to watch for your favorite music trends. VJ Jazz will surely fan music lovers to watch them strut their ways to the music flavors of the new generation for new music and all the hits. One Sound also interviewed and features some of the country's well-known music artists and features an album launches, release of the singles and songs, gigs and concerts. Millennial and Gen Z music lovers from all over the world can send requests, thru email, text messages or social medias as this show features today's hottest, latest, freshest and coolest favorite hits in the international and local music industry. :Penpen de Sarapen :Saturday 11:00am - 12:00nn :Make way for your favorite Saturday morning habit for kids. Penpen de Sarapen is the longest-running children's musical variety show as a mix of fun and games, entertainment, and story-telling shows rolled into one, teaching Filipino kids in a good moral values. The program features kids as they show their talents in singing, dancing, acting, and hosting. It has become a venue for children who want to hone their skills and talents and become the stars of the future. More than that, the show also trains them to be active and responsible individuals by instilling good values that they should emulate throughout their daily activities. Penpen de Sarapen is accredited by the Department of Education (DepEd), and has won various awards from award-giving bodies such as the KBP Golden Dove Awards, Catholic Mass Media Awards, and PMPC Star Awards for Television. Join Ken Alfonso and the rest of Penpen de Sarapen kids. :Movie in the Making :Saturday 1:30pm - 2:00pm :Movie in the Making gives you a 30-minute sneak preview of today's hit movies. Candid interviews with your favorite celebrities are featured, letting you know their own thoughts regarding the movie and the character they are playing. The show also gives you a guided tour of the different sets or shooting locations used and explains how special effects or computer-generated characters in the movie are made. :10 Playlist :Saturday 2:00pm - 3:00pm :RPN's very own countdown as a weekly music chart show is hosted by VJ Bianca Yao, features the hottest top 10 most voted and most requested local and foreign music videos in the land, presented in a CHR countdown format. It promises to give top-notch musical entertainment and transform the viewing habits of young Filipinos. :MBA :Ang Metroball ng bayan! :Saturday and Sunday 3:00pm - 7:00pm :RPN reaches the climax of the most electrifying basketball league in the country. :Feel the excitement and adrenaline rush of fast-paced hardcourt action in the MBA! :The Metropolitan Basketball Association is on its 20th year and is definitely pushing for more excitement as it found its new home on RPN. Without a doubt, the MBA fulfills the promise of more than scream-your-lungs-out kind of games. :The better alternative of professional basketball hosts your favorite local teams: LBC Batangas Blades, Cebuana Lhuillier Gems, RCPI Negros Slashers, Pampanga Stars, The Professional Group Davao Eagles, Osaka Pangasinan Waves, Olongapo Volunteers and the Casino Cagayan de Oro Amigos. :That's My Hazel :Saturday 7:00pm - 7:45pm :An original local production of RPN from the pioneering success of their homegrown sitcoms on Philippine television, Hazel Orande topbills the hottest primetime teen sitcom. That's My Hazel follows the light-hearted lessons of Hazel as she find themselves in all sorts of fun situations while dealing with school, friends and family. :Gag Kulit :Kamille gives our dose of fun and laughter with her never-ending collection of pranks, stunts, skits, magic tricks and games, any of which is sure to make you say the show's titular catchphrase "Gag Kulit." :Saturday 7:45pm - 8:30pm :It's a Candid Camera, Pinoy-style. the prankster princess Kamille Filoteo shifts to hosting a craziest and funniest gag show for the youth that brings laughter to viewers, showcasing the wacky foreign videos, as well as funny Pinoy jokes and pranks, much more than hidden cameras, spoofs, gags, bloopers and hilarious practical jokes. Four hilarious segments that will surely get them LOL-ing in front of their TV sets. Foreign entertainment comes from Popcorn TV's pranks, home videos, extreme sports and other gags. Local fun includes: Versusmarysep! or the differences between male and female personal and social interactions; Kalatulaugh, interesting billboards and signage all over the streets of Manila and other territories; News Ko Po, real news with a punchline; Kantatero, with their music video parodies containing current issues; etc. Meanwhile, Kamille will also show gags from around the world via foreign videos that features cute pets, adorably babies, hidden cameras, home videos and many more. :Wattpad Presents :Love reading stories on Wattpad as a weekly kilig movie made for TV. :Kiligin sa love stories na malapit sa puso mo dahil sa paborito niyong online stories, mula sa iyong fave online community of readers and writers! Handog sa iyo ng RPN, the official partner of Wattpad in the Philippines! :Stories you'll love. Feel kilig all over again! :Saturday 8:30pm - 10:00pm :A weekly made-for-TV movie romantic anthology based on Wattpad stories, produced by RPN in partnership with Wattpad Studios. The romantic tele-movie series is hosted by VJ Kelly dela Cruz as she delivers the intro, comments, spiels and wrapping up of the TV movies, Wattpad Presents continues to give the young and young at heart by bringing to life the characters in the weekly read love stories shared by up and coming popular titles and authors from the online site, Wattpad. One of the most popular social networks in the country and the world’s largest online storytelling and reading community of writers and readers. Wattpad is also a major player in primetime entertainment, and while the rest of the world curls up with a story before bed, people across the Philippines to watch Wattpad stories on TV. One of their most watched programs and a favorite among the millennials because they can relate so much with the stories which has received a strong following among local TV viewers. As a Saturday night TV movie, Wattpad Presents targets the young audiences, especially the millennials, by adapting some of the most popular love stories from within the Wattpad community for the small screen to be topbilled by this generation’s most promising and rising talented young stars and fresh love teams, guaranteed to make your Saturday evening a kilig experience. :Saturday Night Blockbusters :Beat the Saturday night boredom with the hottest and newest Tagalized movies showing on Saturday Night Blockbusters! :Saturday 10:45pm - 12:30am :Hilarious or heartwarming, thrilling or tear-jerking, watch your favorite today's hottest and newest Tagalized blockbuster films at the privacy of your home. Get glued to your seats as you relive the Tagalized movies of your favorite actors and actresses every week. Be it action, adventure, suspense, drama, horror or comedy, Saturday Night Blockbusters offers the best of top-grossing Tagalized blockbuster movies and even star-driven hottest movies from the top Hollywood movie production companies that is home to the biggest names in the U.S. entertainment industry. :Kwarta o Kahon :Sunday 11:00am - 12:30pm :The show with lots of prizes, money, games, fun, laughs and surprises. :Enjoy an afternoon of entertainment, fun, and prize money in the longest-running game show on Philippine TV - Kwarta o Kahon. Featuring upcoming recording artists, sponsored game portions, and the original Kwarta o Kahon game, enjoy the show's live telecast every Sunday at the Entertainment Plaza of SM City North EDSA. :It is hosted by Marco Mañalac and K.A. Antonio, with co-hosts Earl Burgos, Dan Aberiel Pojas, Anjo Resurreccion, Miguel Estenzo, Debbie Then and Vieo Lopez :Fanparty :Sunday 12:30pm - 2:00pm :From their young generation who danced their music and sang their songs, Bryan Termulo, Gerald Santos, Lauren Reid and Koreen Medina treat our showbiz fans and idols to a more spontaneous, interactive television party. :In This Corner :Sunday 2:00pm - 3:00pm :The weekly boxing show in honor of the late boxing manager and promoter, who was one of the brains behind the successful sports program along with Lito Mondejar and Gerry Garcia, featuring up-and-coming professional boxers. Presented by Ginebra San Miguel, San Miguel Beer, Purefoods and Petron. :Happy Chie :A sitcom, a gag show rolled into one as a campus comedy show! :Winner of the 2018 PMPC Star Awards for Television for Best Gag Show :Sunday 7:00pm - 8:00pm :An original local production of RPN from the pioneering success of their homegrown comedy shows on Philippine television, Happy Chie is a hilarious campus comedy show for the youth, combining the mix of a sitcom and gag show format into one about student life, a first in Philippine television. Topbilled by dancer and model-slash-actress Chienna Filomeno in her title role as a promising young lady as a college student as she tickle your funny bones, featuring sketches made by students and for students, school gags and skits, and spoofs of some popular TV, movie and radio shows as well as local and international personalities, commercial parodies, portions every now and then, and musical numbers in each episode for the adolescent viewers, bringing to life beloved characters in Philippine pop culture. The show is set in the fictional Happy University, the student-oriented gag show gained popularity for college and university students, sharing their wacky misadventures in and out of the school premises. :Boses Tinig Pinoy :Sunday 8:00pm - 9:00pm :A showcase of the Filipino talent in singing, Boses Tinig Pinoy is a nationwide reality search to develop the talents of young individuals in music. As part of RPN’s massive programming for both TV and radio stations along with its technical equipment nationwide, the national singing contest for young and talented artist that will showcase the talents from the 12 regions of the country through a unique singing contest. The national reality singing competition is hosted by Jasmine Curtis-Smith, the show staged by the 12 RPN 9 radio stations nationwide, all contestants and singers can be heard using their natural and powerful voices. The show will focus on a solo contestants to produce a harmonic melody with choreography. The contest is open to a young contestants aged 15 and above, some of the students and out-of-the-school youth, who are members of a campus choir or a church choir to join the search. Auditions are held daily in all provincial stations nationwide. The panel of judges for the show include Nonoy Zuñiga, Aileen Papin and John Nite. The nationwide winner will take home P1 million peso worth of cash and valuable prizes plus a recording contract with PolyEast Records and a talent management contract with RPN Talent Agency. :Donnalyn :Sunday 9:00pm - 10:00pm :Every Sunday night is a pure entertainment as the Social Media Sweetheart Donnalyn Bartolome truly sizzled in her Sunday night offerings as she conquers the stage as a concert performer in her very own live solo musical variety show, redefines a weekly concert on TV with her concert performances that will prove that she is the biggest superstar of her generation. :Sunday's Big Event :Sunday 10:30pm - 12:30am :Spend a cozy Sunday night at home as you watch Sunday's Big Event. Catch your favorite Tagalized movies, concerts, and other specials right in your own home. A powerhouse collection of Tagalized blockbuster hits starring Hollywood's film giants, award-winning films or musical extravaganzas are featured each week for your viewing pleasure. Sit back and relax as you watch for. :Often this is the turf of the major news organizations, ABS-CBN, GMA 7, IBC and PTV, which pride in big-name personalities, state-of-the-art equipment and large work teams. RPN News has made up for the lack of the given with good broadcast writing and content. With the reformat of its station and the shift to more entertainment-based shows, RPN News and Public Affairs made the change. :RPN's primetime news program in Filipino, compete against the three giants ABS-CBN, GMA and IBC had all their newscasts in the vernacular. :Ronda 9 :Monday to Friday 6:30pm - 7:30pm :RPN fulfills its pioneering legacy with yet another programming innovation. Ronda 9 is the primetime newscast, anchored by hard-hitting veteran newsman and newsreader Erwin Tulfo, a newscaster, anchor and public servant, enabling the sensationalism, tabloid and biased reporting to dominate its own in the highly competitive early evening news and public affairs block. Let us take you beyond the news, bringing you even bigger stories behind the headlines. Backed by the expertise of the country's best news gathering and reportage of RPN News and Public Affairs under the nation's Kabarkada network, Ronda 9 is live from remote points across the country, for news as it happens, when it happens. Ronda 9 is the primetime news source for the nation by delivering the biased, comprehensive, straightfarward, truthful and hard-hitting reporting of the day’s hottest headlines and top stories with the help of RPN News, CNN Philippines and Radyo Ronda correspondents. Joining Tulfo in the primetime news program is an influencer, lifestyle blogger and television host Janeena Chan who dishes out and delivers the entertainment news. :Mikee in the Morning :Monday to Friday 5:00am - 7:30am :Mikee Agustin is waking you up! Mikee in the Morning is your hip, young and fresh morning show for the youth as they need to start your day right and jumpstart your mornings while kickstart every day. Your hippest morning blues and a power breakfast has the daily serving of the hottest news, weather and traffic plus exclusive interviews with the newsmakers, delivered fast and fresh. The latest in the campus and work scene. music, movies, lifestyle, fashion, beauty. entertainment. gossip, bargains, hangouts, pop culture, sports, parties, events and gigs. health, cooking and de-stressing tips, plus the hottest artists and bands in local music. Mikee Agustin is a morning girl. a resident news-shapers and opinion shakers as she dish out a morning experience, with Kirby Cristobal as a news anchor, The show in an honorary weekly Kabarkada to join them on the show daily for a week --- promising more entertaining conversations to spice up your mornings. Expect to see youth icons from different fields --- from sports to entertainment, politics, radio, film, art, music and others. :Tutok Tulfo Reload :Mapapanood at mapapakinggan si Erwin Tulfo sa DZKB Radyo Ronda. :Monday to Friday 7:30am - 9:00am :NewsWatch :Winner of the 2017 KBP Golden Dove Award for Best News Program. :Monday to Friday 11:30pm - 12:00mn :In 1970, RPN started the first "TV Newspaper" program in the country. :Informative, straightforward, unbiased and trusted for years. NewsWatch remains the longest-running English late-night newscast on Philippine television and the originator of one of the country's pioneer news programs in the 70's. Anchored by Marigold Haber-Dunca and Erik Espina, it offers the board coverage of the news and beyond the news, delivered in a manner that is accurate and straightforward by bringing you even bigger stories behind the headlines and top stories. NewsWatch has grown to become one of the most recognizable programs on Philippine TV as the gold standard in local news programs and a pioneer in the broadcast industry and has earned public trust, focusing on the major news events that affect the country. :RPN NewsBreak :Daily :Get a quick rundown of the day's hottest stories. RPN NewsBreak delivers 2-minute top of the hour news advisories on breaking events everyday. :Tell the People :Wednesday 12:00mn - 12:30am :You and Mon Isberto and guests tell the people to interview personalities and politicians on yet another :talk-of-the-town" issue in one discussion in our longest-running public affair talk show. The program's topics range from politics to celebrities. :SME Go :Friday 12:00mn - 1:00am :SME Go powered by Go Negosyo is an entrepreneurial show with our host, Go Negosyo Angelpreneur, Mr. Michael Angelo Lobrin. Drizzle your day with inspiration and practical tips that may help you, as you create your own entrepreneurial story. :NewsWatch Junior Edition :Saturday 8:00am - 8:30am :Created for and by the children, NewsWatch Junior Edition is a 30-minute groundbreaking morning news program targets the youth audience for kids and teens especially elementary and high school students, focusing on the latest local and international news, as well as sports, entertainment, lifestyle, weather, school and technology news. Presenting the freshest young broadcast journalists ages 13 to 19, NewsWatch Junior Edition is anchored by Bella Tanjutco, with some of the aspiring kid and teen reporters, :Tutok Erwin Tulfo: Weekend Edition :Saturday 10:00pm - 10:45pm :The phenomenal Tutok Erwin Tulfo: Weekend Edition has reinvented public affairs programming in 2019. Each week since its inception in 2019, Tutok Erwin Tulfo: Weekend Edition presents revealing, thought-provoking and valuable information viewers won't get anywhere else. Through the eyes and ears of the country's most trusted news and publiuc affairs anchorman and his team of hardworking, highly-motivated writers, researchers, cameramen and editors among others, TET documents, analyzes, exposes and chronicles the most significant topics and gripping issues of the times - from crimes, corruption and scandals and their impact on the country and people to uplifting features on human courage and heroism as well as national aspiration and survival. TET's in-depth and well-researched investigative reports on the most relevant, timely and explosive issues such as incest, top-level corruption, politics, among other controversial and vital issues are presented in a simple yet powerful manner which never fails to grab the viewers. TET is anchored by Erwin Tulfo, easily the country's most renowned broadcast journalist, And even critics and competitors grudgingly concede that Alex's meteoric and steady rise to national prominence as a serious, hard-hitting television and radio anchorman rests not only on his competence and rich experience as a broadcaster but also, more importantly, on his unquestioned integrity and credibility. :NewsWatch Weekend :Saturday 12:30am - 1:00am and Sunday 12:00mn - 12:30am :Our weekend edition of the longest-running English late-night newscast on Philippine television. Anchored by Stephanie Ongkiko and Richmond Cruz, NewsWatch Weekend gives you the latest news stories happening in and around the country and updates on national issues, current events, business, sports and entertainment news. It delivers a preview of stories that are likely to develop in the coming weeks based on highly detailed reports of RPN News' teams. AWARD-WINNING PRIMETIME SHOWS (RPN's BEST) :Riverdale (Monday @ 10:00PM) :One of the hottest Tagalized U.S. TV series of RPN. Based on the characters by Archie Comics, revolving around the character of Archie Andrews, portrayed by KJ Apa, and his life in the small town of Riverdale while exploring the darkness hidden behind its seemingly-perfect image. :2018 Leo Awards :Best Cinematography in a Dramatic Series (Brendan Uegama for House of the Devil) :Best Costume Design in a Dramatic Series (Rebekka Sorensen-Kjelstrup for Death Proof) :Best Dramatic Series :Best Guest Performance by a Female in a Dramatic Series (Tiera Skovbye for The Outsiders) :Best Production Design in a Dramatic Series (Tony Wohlgemuth for A Kiss Before Dying) :Best Sound Editing in a Dramatic Series (Brian Lyster for Tales from the Darkside) :2018 MTV Movie & TV Awards :Best Kiss (KJ Apa and Camila Mendes) :Best Musical Moment (A Night We'll Never Forget by Riverdale cast) :Scene Stealer (Madelaine Petsch) :Show of the Year :2018 Saturn Awards :Best Action-Thriller Television Series :Best Performance by a Younger Actor in a Television Series (KJ Apa/Lili Reinhart/Cole Sprouse) :2018 Teen Choice Awards :Choice Breakout TV Star (Vanessa Morgan) :Choice Hissy Fit (Madelaine Petsch) :Choice TV Actor (KJ Apa/Cole Sprouse) :Choice Drama TV Actress (Camila Mendes/Lili Reinhart) :Choice Drama TV Show :Choice Liplock (Cole Sprouse and Lili Reinhart) :Choice Scene Stealer (Vanessa Morgan) :Choice TV Ship (KJ Apa and Camila Mendez/Lili Reinhart and Cole Sprouse) :Choice TV Villain (Mark Consuelos) :2018 People's Choice Awards :Drama Show of 2018 :Drama TV Star of 2018 (KJ Apa) :Female TV Star of 2018 (Camila Mendes) :Male TV Star of 2018 (Cole Sprouse) :2019 MTV Movie & TV Awards :Best Kiss (Charles Melton and Camila Mendes) :Best Show :2019 Leo Awards :Best Cinematography in a Dramatic Series (Brendan Uegama for A Night To Remember) :Best Production Design in a Dramatic Series (Ronald Richard for The Midnight Club/Tony Wohlgemuth for Red Dahlia) :2019 Saturn Awards :Best Action-Thriller Television Series :Best Performance by a Younger Actor in a Television Series (KJ Apa/Cole Sprouse) :2019 Teen Choice Awards :Choice Drama TV Actor (KJ Apa/Cole Sprouse) :Choice Drama TV Actress (Camila Mendes/Lili Reinhart) :Choice Drama TV Show :Choice TV Ship (Madelaine Petsch and Vanessa Morgan/Lili Reinhart and Cole Sprouse) :Arrow (Tuesday @ 10:00PM) :Catch the new season of Arrow every Tuesday 10pm on RPN, Kabarkada Mo! :2018 Saturn Awards :Best Superhero Adaptation Television Series :2018 Teen Choice Awards :Choice TV Actor: Action (Stephen Amell) :Choice TV Actress: Action (Emily Bett Rickards) :Choice TV Ship (Stephen Arnell and Emily Bett Rickards) :Choice TV Show: Action :2019 Leo Awards :Best Stunt Coordination in a Dramatic Series (Jeff Robinson and Eli Zagoudakis for The Slabside Redemption) :2019 Saturn Awards :Best Superhero Television Series :2019 Teen Choice Awards :Choice TV Show: Action :Choice TV Actor: Action (Stephen Amell) :Choice TV Actress: Action (Emily Bett Rickards) :MacGyver (Friday @ 10:00PM) :More amazing and daring feats from television's most popular action-adventure hero. :One of the best American shows on RPN. :2017 People's Choice Awards :Favorite New TV Drama :2017 Creative Arts Emmy Awards :Outstanding Stunt Coordination for a Drama Series, Limited Series or Movie (Jeff Wolfe) :2018 Teen Choice Awards :Choice Action TV Actor (Lucas Till) :2019 Teen Choice Awards :Choice TV Show: Action :Choice TV Actor: Action (Lucas Till) RPN theme songs *''Karen's World'' (composed and arranged by Noel Cabangon) - performed by Angelica Garcia, Gabriel Cabangon and Anna & Mica Grande *''Learning Together, Working Together (music by Bob Aves, lyrics by FVBagas) - performed by Tao Nono Aves'' (Solved) *''Why? Aha!'' (composed and arranged by Joey Ayala) (Why?) *''Alikabok'' (lyrics by Augie Rivera, composed and arranged by Dodjie Fernandez) - performed by Margaret Ann Nituraz *''Isumbong Mo Kay Tulfo!'' - sung and arranged by Roy & Ver D, Pak-Yaw duo *''Batibot'' - music by Louie Ocampo, lyrics by Rene O. Villanueva and sung by Batibot casts *''S.M.E. Go! (Go Negosyo)'' *''Kasangga Mo Ang Langit'' *''Penpen de Sarapen'' - performed by Penpen de Sarapen kids *''Biyaheng Langit'' *''Kwarta o Kahon'' - performed by Nicole Hiyala and Chris Tsuper *''That's My Date'' *''Boses Tinig Pinoy'' RPN VJ *Cover Photos *Angelica Jane Yap -Ms.Pastillas Girl ღ... - Angelica Jane Yap -Ms.Pastillas Girl ღ | Facebook *Angelica Jane Yap -Ms.Pastillas Girl ღ... - Angelica Jane Yap -Ms.Pastillas Girl ღ | Facebook *Angelica Jane Yap �� on Instagram: “Hi Kuya @billyjoecrawford ����” *We fall in love by chance. We stay in... - Richard ღ Pastillas Girl | Facebook *Ang kukulit eh ������ TroPastillas - Richard ღ Pastillas Girl | Facebook *With tropastillas! After all, we're all... - Ms. Pastillas Girl - Angelica Yap | Facebook *�� - Angelica Jane Yap -Ms.Pastillas Girl ღ | Facebook *If you call someone ugly do not think... - Angelica Jane Yap -Ms.Pastillas Girl ღ | Facebook *11214021_997344190287169_9207457654523656019_n.jpg (JPEG Image, 600 × 600 pixels) *Good evening �� - Angelica Jane Yap -Ms.Pastillas Girl ღ | Facebook *with Leonie Jean Parojinog - Angelica Jane Yap -Ms.Pastillas Girl ღ | Facebook *LANDMARKS in Maragondon - YouTube *Jasmine on Instagram: “Thank you Philippine Daily Inquirer for making me a Read Along ambassadress! It is such an honor to be part of this program to encourage…” *Jasmine on Instagram: “Caption this �� | Thanks ate @annecurtissmith and @LifetimeAsia for having me on the show! Enjoyed touring Intramuros on these cool…” *Anne Curtis on Instagram: “Got to experience biking around Intramurous today onboard a Phat Bam from #BamBikes ���� #badass �� The Little Sis joined me on this episode!…” *Official Sweethearts™ on Instagram: “#AnneCurtis #AnneCurtisSmith #JasmineCurtis #JasmineCurtisSmith #JasAnne #Sisters #FWordOutLoud #LifetimeWithAnne #Soon #On #LifetimeAsia…” *Official Sweethearts™ on Instagram: “#AnneCurtis #AnneCurtisSmith #JasmineCurtis #JasmineCurtisSmith #JasAnne #Sisters #FWordOutLoud #LifetimeWithAnne #Soon #On #LifetimeAsia…” *Sheila Marie Vicente on Instagram: “I'm excited to watch @lifetimeasia wherein there will be a special appearance of @jascurtissmith with @annecurtissmith and #Bambike founder…” *Eloisa Morong on Instagram: “"@vidanes_cm: Gorgeous ❤️" @annecurtissmith @jascurtissmith Sister goals ������ #FWordOutLoud #LifetimeWithAnne” *Happy Monday from me and Ate ❤️☺️�� - Jasmine Curtis-Smith | Facebook *Always share your smile to everyone! ☺️��❤️ - Jasmine Curtis-Smith | Facebook *No Filter ❤️ - Jasmine Curtis-Smith | Facebook See also * About RPN-9 | Facebook * GMA Kahpowsow PExchange:R U Ready 4 October's Insicured Showes? - Page 230 — PinoyExchange.com * An Teng - old abs | Facebook * 'Ang Makulay Na Daigdig Ni Nora' ~Drama... - Michael Angelo C. Libang | Facebook * VILMA SANTOS VERY SPECIAL... - Michael Angelo C. Libang | Facebook * Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color ✨... - Michael Angelo C. Libang | Facebook * SPIN-A-WIN Game show hosted by Jeanne... - Michael Angelo C. Libang | Facebook * EAT BULAGA! - 1982 ✨ hosted by Vic... - Michael Angelo C. Libang | Facebook * Pepe Pimentel in Kuarta o kahon -... - Michael Angelo C. Libang | Facebook * Jerome Javier - Nora Aunor Behind The Camera of KBS 9 or... | Facebook * Naaalala niyo pa yung panahon ng RPN... - Jelanz del Fonso | Facebook * This one is an old ad for the now... - JeBi Tiong Dela Cruz | Facebook * Janeena Chan - Janeena Chan updated her cover photo. | Facebook * kuya lito's farewell party | Facebook * Untitled Album | Facebook * RPN | Facebook * RPN DTT Configuration | As of July 08, 2017 | Facebook * Old RPN-9 Sked in 1972 * Old RPN-9 Sked in 1987 * New Vision 9 Sked (November 1989) * Old New Vision 9 Sked in 1990 * New Vision 9's March Primetime (1992) * Old New Vision 9 Sked in 1993 * Channel 9 'fights' back * New Vision 9 Sked (July 1994) * RPN: The Network (1994) * RPN-9 Sked (2008) * CS9 Schedule (2008-2009) * ETC on RPN-9 Schedule (2011) * RPN's another teleserye My Family's Lover to conquer TV viewing on March 3, 2014 * The Kasama Network rolls out weekend revamp * Value Vision goes every weekday mornings * Is RPN-9 doing anything at all? * Channel 9 premieres impressive lineup * RPN reveals ‘Boses Tinig Pinoy’ champs * Docu-musical for RPN-9's 54th anniversary * In celebration of 18 years of telenovela, RPN relaunched Kasamang Telenovela * RPN-9 progrramming empowers viewers * Alternative fare for 9TV * Superstar goes to High Vocal on Sunday * The first-ever fantasy series I'm a Princesa on August 25 on 9TV * 9TV launches a new kind of teleserye, "Fall in Love for You" * Get a double dose of Kids Weekend on 9TV this September * RPN 9 kicks off New Year Countdown with Kasama stars * RPN-9 REINFORCES NEW IMAGE WITH ITS 9 NEW SHOWS * RPN-9 launches 'Kasama, Break the Bank' * Re-branding: 9TV is now RPN Network